


Just another morning trip to school

by demon_turtles



Series: Just another morning trip to school [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Car Sex, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP without Porn, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: Prompt fill.Jonghyun wants something and he's going to get it.





	Just another morning trip to school

**Author's Note:**

> There is a special place in hell for me for writing this. Saw this as part of SnowFox’s writing fest back in December, but I haven’t seen a fill for it, and so….here it is. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Rich boys au where they had Aron driving them to school everyday.
> 
> JR: “God I feel horny and adventurous today. Do you think I can ride you till school?”  
> MH: “Dude... we live like 10mins away”  
> JR: “That’s enough to get you hot n needy tbh”
> 
> Aron: Oh here we go again, I’ll turn on my music LOUDLY, hurry the fuck up, stupid bunnies. /clicks button for divider between driver and passenger seats/
> 
> JR: /wiggling eyebrows at MH/  
> MH: Oh fucking hell, fine. 
> 
> **Special Wants:**  
>  \- clothed dry humping first and then the car sex HUEHUEHUEHUE  
> \- JR riding MH to oblivion  
> \- when they’re done with it, wanna see some soft kisses being exchanged I guess UWU

“Jonghyun-ah! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Minhyun shouts as he dashes down the circular stairs and swings around the banister. 

“I’ll be there in a bit!” Jonghyun calls back from his bedroom as he quickly cleans up the items on his bed and shoves them into his dresser drawer. Quickly slipping his uniform pants on, he grabs his backpack and makes his way downstairs to the garage where Aron, their driver--though more glorified babysitter at this point--is waiting for them. 

Jonghyun quickly slips into the backseat of the limo where Minhyun is already seated, as Aron slams the door shut. “You know, if I wasn’t being paid as much as I am…” Aron says as he sits down in the driver’s seat and turns on the engine. 

“Aww...hyung, you love us.” Minhyun whines teasingly. 

“God knows why…” Aron rolls his eyes in good nature. “Alright, everyone ready?” 

“Yep!” Jonghyun chirps. “Wait, no. Hold on,” he says before turning to Minhyun and climbs right into his lap. Minhyun’s arms automatically wrap around Jonghyun’s waist to keep him in place. “Okay, now I’m ready!” Jonghyun smiles in satisfaction. 

Aron sighs in exasperation as the garage door opens and they head out. 

But it wasn’t a even a minute before Minhyun whispers, “Jonghyun, stop moving.” 

Jonghyun shifts. “But Minhyunnie…” He widens his eyes innocently. “I’m horny…play with me?” Jonghyun says as he grinds downwards on Minhyun’s lap. He could feel Minhyun’s hard-on pressing against him. 

Minhyun groans at the feeling. “Jonghyun…” 

Jonghyun pouts as he turns around to straddle Minhyun’s lap and swivels his hips. “I’m feeling adventurous today. Do you think I can ride you till school?” He asks mischievously with a bright look in his eyes. 

“....we live only 10 minutes away from school.” Minhyun says, but Jonghyun could see the interest in his eyes. 

“That’s enough to get you hot and needy to be honest.” Jonghyun says flippantly. “See? You’re already hard.” He reaches down to Minhyun’s pants. “You don’t want to have to deal with this at school, do you?” 

“Great. Here we go again. I’m going to turn my music on LOUDLY, so hurry the fuck up, stupid bunnies.” Aron says as he closes the divider between the driver and passengers. “Knock when you’re done.” 

Jonghyun turns around and beams. “Thanks, hyung!” Then he turns back to Minhyun. “Now where were we…” 

Minhyun curses. It would be wrong to say he wanted to die of embarrassment. He and Jonghyun had done this one too many times in the car to feel that. Though usually it wasn’t on the way to school, and usually when they had a bit more time. 

But he could never resist Jonghyun when he was being playful and giving him that sweet look in his eyes. And Jonghyun knew it--hell, even ARON knew it--because Jonghyun was already unbuttoning Minhyun’s pants and pulling him out. 

Jonghyun reaches into the side pocket of the door and pulls out the lube and hands it to Minhyun. “Here. You get yourself ready while I get ready,” he says as he rises off Minhyun and starts sliding his own pants and underwear off, throwing them to the side and sliding on a condom. 

Knowing Jonghyun was on a mission, Minhyun quickly lubes himself up. He barely manages to slide his own pants and underwear down to his thighs, before he briefly catches a glimpse of an object flicked to the side, and Jonghyun is back on his lap, sliding him into his tight warmth. 

“Fuck!” Though they’ve had done quickies a few times before, Minhyun had not been expecting that speed. He grits his teeth as he tries not to thrust straight up into Jonghyun to let him adjust. A small part of his mind worried if Jonghyun had stretched himself enough beforehand. 

He hears Jonghyun laugh breathily, “Haha, yes. Fuck,” before Jonghyun starts moving. Minhyun groans, feeling himself slide inside of Jonghyun, inner walls clenching tightly around him. He grips Jonghyun’s hips to help him, but soon slides his hands up to Jonghyun’s waist under his shirt, admittedly his favorite place to rest his hands. Minhyun often marvels at how he’s able to fit so much of his hands around Jonghyun’s waist and rest them just above the curve of his ass. 

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun rides him hard, bouncing prettily on his lap, stretching himself on his cock. Jonghyun’s cheeks burn pink with exertion and pleasure, and his sparkling eyes curved into satisfied slivers, his breath coming in sharp pants. Hearing a familiar hitched intake of breath and feeling the slow swivel of Jonghyun’s hips grinding against him, Minhyun knows that Jonghyun managed to find his own prostate and knows that Jonghyun was close. 

“Minhyunnie…” Jonghyun moans as the cock brushes against his prostate repeatedly, sending bursts of pleasure throughout his body. “Help…” He leans against Minhyun as the pleasure overtakes him, and Minhyun obliges, pounding hard up into his body. 

Jonghyun has to admit, he loves the feeling of Minhyun’s girth stretching him out. It’s the main reason he had prepped himself that morning before they left the house. Despite living together, they hadn’t had a chance to actually be together for a few days. Feeling the car stop, Jonghyun clenches his inner walls to better feel Minhyun and make him cum faster. He has to keep his word after all. 

He smirks as he hears Minhyun gasp and starts moving in tandem with him, feeling that hard cock thrust repeatedly inside of him. 

“W-wait.” Minhyun gasps. 

“Nn….gh...yes?” 

“I’m...I’m going to come soon.” Minhyun pants, feeling Jonghyun ride him harder, sliding almost all the way up and dropping his entire body back down. 

“Good.” Jonghyun purrs. 

“But I didn’t...condom...” 

Jonghyun leans closer to Minhyun’s ear and whispers, “Don’t you want to come inside me? Make the student council president walk around all day, attending classes... _getting confessed to_ with your cum plugged up inside him?” 

“FUCK.” Minhyun’s hips jerks up hard and his hands leave bruises on Jonghyun’s waist as he slams the other boy down on his erection. Minhyun groans as he cums inside Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun shouts when Minhyun happens to nail his prostate hard with that move and fills the condom he had the forethought to put on. He collapses against Minhyun in exhaustion as Minhyun presses soft kisses against his temple. 

“Jonghyun…” Minhyun whines as he pants. “You can’t do that to me...now what’re we going to do?” 

“Mmm?” 

“You need to clean up.” Minhyun says worriedly. “And class is about to start soon.” 

Jonghyun just laughs. “Minhyunnie, I wasn’t kidding.” He reaches over to his pants and picks up an object. Minhyun stares as he sees the plug the older boy was holding. 

“You planned this!” Minhyun accuses. 

Jonghyun giggles cutely as he smiles at Minhyun. “Yep! Now help me put this in so I don't leak everywhere…” 

 

Later, as they separate for classes after lunch in the cafeteria, Jonghyun gives Minhyun a quick, chaste kiss bye, but not before also whispering, “I still have it in me.” 

Jonghyun smiles widely and walks off waving cheerily with sparkling, innocent eyes. 

Minhyun chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED, OKAY. Hopefully this is at least close to what OP was looking for.


End file.
